From Hate To Love
by Lay Pierce
Summary: Após seis anos sem pisar em Mystic Falls, Elena - agora uma jovem jornalista de sucesso - recebe um convite inesperado e precisa retornar para o lugar que lhe traz tantas memórias dolorosas. Seu pior pesadelo é ter que reencontrar um certo moreno de olhos claros com quem partilha um passado mal resolvido e por quem sente um ódio avassalador. Ou pelo menos, é isso que ela pensa.
1. Meet Elena Gilbert

**Olá, primeira história postada no . Espero que gostem!**

**Aviso: Fanfiction Delena, mas também teremos outros shippers como Klaroline e alguns inusitados =)**

**Os dois vivem uma relação de amor e ódio. Então no início a Elena vai odiar o Damon, mas ela tem razões para isso, que vão ser descobertas ao longo que a história for contada.**

**Fanfic rated M: é para adultos moçada, então teremos cenas de sexo explícito, mas esse não é o foco da história. **

**Boa Leitura! ^^**

**Capítulo 1**

Meet Elena Gilbert

Welcome to my silly life

Era o final do expediente. Eu já estava guardando minhas coisas. O cansaço de um dia intenso de trabalho fazia-se sentir pelas tensões nas minhas articulações. Uma escritora havia pedido licença e adivinha quem foi escolhida para cobri-la? Eu tenho certeza que meu chefe não vai com a minha cara. A realidade seria bem diferente, se eu, assim como a outra jornalista que tirou uma licença sabe Deus lá para que, tivesse aceitado dormir com ele.

"Elena" O azar era tão grande que não precisava falar no demônio, bastava pensar.

"Pode falar."

"O que eu te falei sobre pegar um pouco mais leve com os filmes do J. Parker?"

"Foi o que eu fiz."

"Tiros, sangue, fugas impossíveis para um ser humano executar arrematados por um enredo vazio. Se você é fã do gênero receberá um prato cheio ao assistir The Agreement," o Sr. Adams leu exasperado. Eu sorri.

"Mas até recomendei o filme," falei em tom inocente.

"Olha Elena, eu não estou com humor para suas ironias. Se você quiser continuar trabalhando nessa revista vai ter que minimamente atender o que o seu editor, que no caso sou eu, te pede. Será que é tão difícil assim? Tarantino também tem bastante sangue em seus filmes e é aclamado pela crítica. Por que a mesma cortesia não pode ser estendida a J. Parker?"

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Será que talvez seja porque Tarantino tem conteúdo e um conceito artístico que vai para além de simples cenas de ação? Ou então porque J. Parker só produz lixo cultural sempre com o mesmo formato e com o único propósito de vender?

Queria dizer isso a ele e muitas outras coisas que estavam entaladas na minha garganta já fazia algum tempo, mas para a segurança do meu emprego, achei melhor me calar.

"Eu vou relevar dessa vez e ver o que posso fazer com seu texto. Só que espero que a partir de agora nós tenhamos um acordo e eu receba outro tipo de crítica nas próximas edições. Estamos entendidos?" sentenciou, com seu usual tom arrogante.

"Sim Senhor," respondi de forma mecânica. Comprar uma briga nesse momento seria inútil.

Tudo o que mais queria era ir para meu apartamento tomar um banho e deitar na minha cama para assistir junto com Katie a maratona de House que ia passar na Fox. Mas eu não podia. Lembrei que a havia deixado na casa do meu namorado. Era dia de vacinas e como ele estava com tempo livre pedi para levá-la ao veterinário. Suspirei. Apenas um pequeno desvio até chegar à minha cama quentinha.

Procurei pelo meu Ford Scape no estacionamento. Hoje eu tive a brilhante ideia de muda-lo de lugar. Então lá vai eu apertar o alarme do carro feito louca até encontrá-lo.

As ruas de Manhattam estavam congestionadas devido ao enorme fluxo de gente retornando para casa. Apesar desses problemas que toda cidade grande enfrenta, eu adoro Nova York. A quantidade de pessoas, lugares, outdoors, até o trânsito caótico é atrativo para mim. Tudo faz parte do ritmo acelerado e alucinante do lugar. Bem diferente da calmaria e marasmo da cidade onde cresci. Mystic Falls carrega minhas melhores e piores lembranças. _Como será que estão as pessoas por lá?_ Lembrei que precisava ligar para minha avó. E como será que está...? Sacudi a cabeça para interromper o curso do meu pensamento. Essa pessoa não merecia um milímetro de preocupação da minha parte.

Conectei o IPod no som do carro e fiquei pensando nos rumos que a minha vida tinha tomado. Sim, eu consegui sair de Mystic Falls e me formar com honras na faculdade de jornalismo da New York University. Arranjei o emprego dos sonhos numa das revistas mais bem conceituadas do país e tenho uma coluna crítica de obras cinematográficas e literária. E namoro um disputadíssimo guitarrista de uma banda de rock alternativo em ascensão. Então por que toda vez que retorno pra casa sou acometida por essa sensação de falta?

Deve ser porque esse quadro bonito é só uma fachada. Meu emprego está longe de ser dos sonhos. Eu saí da faculdade achando que o trabalho de um jornalista era buscar a verdade. Ainda que fosse uma verdade relativa, desenvolver um trabalho que seja fiel ao leitor. Mas como vocês já puderam observar, meus chefes pensam diferente. Tudo o que é escrito seja sobre política, economia ou mesmo entretenimento – minha área – é feito para agradar uma certa elite. E eu estou farta de ver meus textos sendo modificados.

No que diz respeito a vida sentimental o que eu posso dizer? Kol e eu estamos juntos há oito meses. Um número record para mim em relacionamentos. Eu gosto da companhia dele. Ele tem esse jeito todo desencanado e alto astral de levar a vida, é uma pessoa fácil de conviver. Além de ser sexy, o que é um ponto importantíssimo a favor. Tá certo que nunca me provocou borboletas no estomago, suspiros, aceleramentos cardíacos e toda essa baboseira romântica. Porém não reclamo. Paixão só existe para atrapalhar. Pessoas apaixonadas ficam cegas e sofrem as maiores decepções.

Mas quem eu estou querendo enganar? É lógico que eu gostaria de estar apaixonada. "Meu Deus, eu sou uma farsa!" disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do meu rosto. Maldita TPM!

"[…] Mistreated, Misplaced, misunderstood, Miss know it, it's all good. It didn't slow me down..."

Cantei junto com a diva Pink. Parecia que ela estava falando isso para mim. Sequei outra lágrima traiçoeira que escapou e por fim entrei no prédio de Kol. Fiz um curto aceno para o porteiro, que me deu um sorriso de reconhecimento e abriu passagem. Estacionei numa das vagas de Kol. A BMW e o Porsche ocupavam as outras duas, supus que ele estivesse em casa. Ao chegar no seu andar, pensei em apertar a campainha, mas como as chaves estavam em meu bolso, não quis incomodá-lo.

O apartamento estava escuro, nenhum sinal de Katie. Ouvi uns gemidos abafados que pareciam vir do quarto de Kol. Meu coração disparou. _Por favor, me diga que esse idiota tá assistindo um filme pornô!_A porta do quarto encontrava-se aberta. Katie estava deitada no tapete.

"MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?"

**N/A: E aí quais são suas primeiras impressões? Se acharem interessante continuarei postando. xoxo**


	2. Love and another drugs

**Capítulo 2**

Love and another drugs

Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

Uma loira mais falsa que nota de três dólares estava nua em cima de Kol. Ela pulou do colo dele e enrolou um lençol branco no corpo para se esconder.

"Elena?" Ele parecia ter visto um fantasma.

"Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo?" Me estapeei mentalmente pela pergunta idiota.

"Não é nada disso que você está pensando, amor."

"Não é nada disso que eu estou pensando? Mas será que é isso que estou vendo? Ou estou alucinando? O meu namorado não está nu em uma cama com uma vadia. É tudo fruto da minha imaginação fértil, não é mesmo Kol?" perguntei transtornada.

"Ei eu não sou vadia!" a vadia exclamou.

Lancei-lhe o meu pior olhar assassino. "Cala boca piranha! Antes que eu acabe com você."

Ela saiu do quarto com as roupas nas mãos, me deixando a sós com o filho da mãe.

"Eu posso explicar," afirmou, colocando a mão no meu braço.

"Tira a mão de mim!" ordenei, dando um forte tapa no seu rosto. Sentia asco do seu toque, da sua cara lavada, não queria vê-lo nunca mais. "Não tem o que explicar, tá tudo muito claro pra mim. Está tudo acabado!"

Eu peguei minha gata e saí correndo do apartamento ignorando tudo o que o Kol dizia enquanto corria só de cueca atrás de mim. A cena provavelmente era cômica para quem estava olhando de fora. Eu só desejava sair dali. Entrei no carro apressada e coloquei Katie no banco do passageiro.

"Elena, espera! Precisamos conversar," kol disse ao lado da minha porta.

"Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você". Girei a ignição e fechei os vidros dianteiros. Ele se colocou na frente carro. Ora vejamos, temos um suicida?

"Eu não vou deixar você sair assim. Você vai ter que falar comigo!" berrou.

Ah não? É o que veremos. Acelerei o automóvel, ele perdeu o equilíbrio ao se desviar.

"Você está maluca? Podia ter me matado, "gritou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Abri o vidro e olhei para trás, um sorriso diabólico brotou dos meus lábios. "Que pena que não aconteceu."

Nem sei como cheguei no meu apartamento. Dirigi tão rápido que o caminho todo pareceu um borrão. Não ajudava o fato dos meus olhos estarem embaçados pelas lágrimas. Mas finalmente eu estava em casa, precisava urgentemente de um banho. Olhei para Katie e me abaixei.

"Coitado do meu bebê esse traste provavelmente nem te alimentou. Tava ocupado demais comendo aquela vadia." Meu sangue fervia só de lembrar do ocorrido.

Peguei um pouco da ração preferida dela e coloquei em sua tigela. Ela não exibiu seu costumeiro hábito de lady de rejeitar a comida para somente dar umas beliscadas depois. Pelo contrário, devorou em poucos segundos tudo o que eu tinha colocado e eu tive que por mais. Devia ter ficado sem comida o dia todo. A minha raiva aumentou.

"Como se não bastasse ele ainda fez você presenciar toda a safadeza." Minha princesinha vai precisar de um terapeuta de animais para aplacar o trauma.

O telefone tocou. Será que desligar o celular não era um sinal claro o suficiente de que não queria falar com ele? Arranquei o fio e fui até o banheiro.

Tomei um banho demorado deixando que a água morna lavasse minhas lágrimas. Eu não estava chorando por Kol. Aquele cretino não merecia nenhuma lágrima. Eu estava chorando por mim. No fundo eu já devia saber que de uma forma ou de outra as coisas terminariam assim. Não era como se eu pudesse esperar algo diferente dos homens com quem me relaciono. O fato é: eu tenho um dedo podre para relacionamentos. Alguns anos de terapia me ajudaram a entender melhor porque isso acontece. Só não consegui fazer o mais importante: modificar o padrão. E agora me via mais uma vez frustrada.

Vesti um roupão e fui até a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. Há quem perca o apetite depois de sofrer uma desilusão. Não faço parte desse grupo. Minha avó sempre diz que sou magra de ruim. Sorri com a lembrança. Tinha saudades de ter ela por perto. Ás vezes quase cedia ao ímpeto de ir até Mystic Falls visitá-la, aí eu me recordava do porquê não podia fazer isso. Sentei no sofá e servi-me de uma das minhas especialidades na cozinha: macarrão instantâneo no microondas. Geralmente eu peço comida, mas hoje não queria esperar.

Havia uma pilha de correspondências em cima da mesa de centro. Mercedes, minha faxineira porto-riquenha devia ter pegado para mim.

Conta, conta, conta... Humm que novidade: Conta! "Quer saber como ficar rico sem sair de casa?" Não obrigada! "Você já conhece as testemunhas de Jeová?"

O conteúdo das cartas que recebo provavelmente é um reflexo do nível das minhas relações sociais. Ou não. Já que ninguém costuma enviar cartas mais. Fatura do cartão de crédito e... um convite?

"Sophia Sommers, Carl e Adele Saltzman têm a honra de convidar para cerimônia de casamento de seus filhos: Jenna Sommers e Alaric Saltzman."

Que vai ser... DAQUI DUAS SEMANAS!

A tia Jenna vai se casar? Eu nem sabia que ela estava namorando! Reconectei o fio do telefone e disquei o número dela.

"Elena querida, estava tentando falar com você."

Será que foi ela quem ligou na hora que cheguei? Eu devia ter verificado.

"Oi tia ou devo dizer 'Sra. Saltzman'?" Cumprimentei-a em tom de deboche.

Ela riu. "Ah você recebeu meu convite. Futura Senhora Saltzman," corrigiu-me. "Eu estou noiva! Dá para acreditar?"

Não mesmo.

"Porque eu só fiquei sabendo disso agora?"

"Tudo aconteceu muito de repente. E eu estou noiva há menos de um mês. Elena, ele é o homem da minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém assim. O Ric é diferente sabe...

Dava para perceber pelo tom de voz o quanto ela estava apaixonada. Pobre tia Jenna, se tem alguém no planeta com um histórico de escolhas amorosas tão ruim quanto o meu, é ela. Repreendi esse pensamento. Nem conhecia o cara e já estava julgando.

"Ric? E eu posso saber onde você conheceu esse exemplar dos deuses?"

Eu não sabia a quem culpar pelo meu sarcasmo. Se ao fato de ser a última a saber da história – e eu odeio ser a última a saber das coisas – de eu estar passando por uma TPM daquelas, ou de ter sido chifrada pelo meu namorado. Acho que as três alternativas empatam. Mas ela, como uma boa noiva deslumbrada, nem pareceu notar.

"Você vai achar engraçada essa história," disse em tom divertido. Eu duvidava. "Lembra daquelas férias que eu tirei em Vegas? Eu o conheci em um cassino. Ele pagou uma bebida para mim, nós saímos. E você sabe como as coisas são em Vegas, né?" Tenho uma vaga ideia a respeito.

"Então, a gente ficou junto e aí eu descobri que ele estava morando em Mystic Falls. Que mundo pequeno esse, não? Ele inclusive conhecia minha mãe. Nós conversamos sobre tudo o que você possa imaginar, rolou uma identificação muito grande. Eu retornei para minha casa tentando me convencer de que 'O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas', mas nós já estávamos muito envolvidos para isso. Ele me ligava todos os dias e eu passei a visitar a mamãe com muito mais frequência. E um dia desses, no meio de um show no bar dele, ele me propôs em casamento e eu aceitei." concluiu emocionada.

"Ele é dono de um bar?" foi a única pergunta que consegui fazer.

"Sim do Mystic Grill. Ele comprou o lugar e reformou. Você precisa ver o quanto ficou bom." Oh não, eu acredito no seu julgamento tia.

"Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?"

"Amanhã faz cinco meses."

Cinco meses! Como alguém pode casar com alguém que conhece há menos de seis meses?

"Eu sei o que você está pensando: Como alguém pode casar com quem conhece há tão pouco tempo?"

"O que você queria que eu dissesse tia? Você não acha que é muito cedo para tomar uma decisão tão importante?" questionei com certa exasperação na voz, ouvi ela suspirar do outro lado.

"Eu já perdi tempo demais Lena. Eu o amo e sei que ele me ama e eu quero ter uma família. Já passei tempo suficiente com os caras errados."

"E como você sabe que esse é o certo?"

"Eu simplesmente sei."

Respirei fundo. Já estava decidido e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer.

"Eu me preocupo com você tia. Não quero que sofra." Era verdade, minha família é a coisa mais importante pra mim.

"Eu não vou," garantiu-me

"Elena?"

"Humm?"

"Eu também te liguei para pedir um favor," falou um pouco hesitante. "Você aceita ser minha dama de honra?"

"O q-que? Assim, em cima da hora?" perguntei surpresa, ela não podia estar falando sério.

"Eu ia chamar a Chloe, mas ela tem uma viagem no dia do meu casamento que não pode adiar. Por favor Elena, você é minha última esperança."

E pelo visto sua última opção. Eu não a culpo por não ter pensado em me chamar primeiro. Que noiva quer uma dama de honra que não acredita em casamentos? Eu só a deixaria mais nervosa.

"Você tem noção de que só faltam duas semanas para o seu casamento, né tia?"

"Eu sei, é loucura. Mas estava pensando que essa podia ser a desculpa perfeita para seu chefe te dar suas merecidas férias."

Não podia negar que o argumento era tentador. Iria completar dois anos na revista sem nunca ter tirado férias, e eu tinha trabalhado em dobro no último mês. Ainda assim, não me parecia uma boa ideia.

"Tia não me leve a mal, é claro que eu aprecio seu convite e fico lisonjeada, mas devem existir melhores candidatas que eu!" apontei, tentando sair pela tangente.

"Não há! Olha Elena, eu sei que você tem as suas crenças com relação ao casamento e tudo mais, mas será que você não poderia ceder dessa vez para me fazer feliz? Por favor! Por mim!"

Aí já era golpe baixo. Como recusar um pedido desses?

"Está bem," falei sem pensar, me arrependendo logo em seguida.

"Ah muito obrigada Lena. Você vai ser a melhor dama de honra do mundo!"

"Sei, sei."

"Só tem mais uma coisa."

"Mais uma coisa?" repeti sorrindo. Depois de aceitar um convite maluco como esse nada poderia ser pior. "Diga!"

"Você terá que estar acompanhada de um padrinho."

Ih, isso seria um problema. 'Ter acompanhante para uma festa de casamento' Vou acrescentar esse item na minha lista mental de 'utilidades de um namorado'.

"Tia eu e o Kol terminamos e..."

"Vocês terminaram?" me interrompeu. "Quando foi isso?"

"Cerca de duas horas atrás após eu encontrá-lo em seu apartamento com outra."

"Nossa Elena que coisa mais chata. Porque não disse antes? Eu aqui toda empolgada falando só de mim e do meu casamento e você enfrentando essa barra."

"Está tudo bem tia, eu vou superar. Mas ele não vai poder me acompanhar, então..."

"Mas não era ele mesmo quem iria ser seu par Elena. O padrinho é escolha do noivo."

"Ah." Mais essa. Quem será que o tal do Alaric escolheu? Espero que não seja muito esquisito, quero ficar bem nas fotos, pensei.

"E quem é meu acompanhante? Alguém que eu conheço?"

"Sim. Eu diria que é alguém que você conhece muito bem: Damon Salvatore."

Eu retiro minhas palavras. Sempre há uma coisa pior! Ela só podia estar brincando com a minha cara.

***Tudo que pode dar errado dará errado – Lei de Murphy**

**Bem, deu para notar que a Elena não ficou nada entusiasmada em saber que Damon iria ser seu acompanhante. Algum palpite acerca do motivo?**

**Até a próxima. xoxo**


	3. Damn unconscious

**Capítulo 3**

Damn Unconscious!

I can't have you, but I have dreams*

"Você está me dizendo que seu acompanhante vai ser Damon Salvatore? O seu Damon?"

"Que outro Damon Salvatore há em Mystic Falls Caroline? E pelo amor de Deus ele não é 'o meu Damon' eu não tenho nenhuma relação com essa criatura."

Eu estava sentada com minha amiga e colega de trabalho numa das mesas de fora do restaurante que ficava próximo ao prédio da revista. Era nosso horário de almoço.

"Desculpa. Força de expressão. É que eu ouvi tantas histórias sobre ele e saber que vocês irão juntos..."

"O único momento que eu aceitaria acompanhar o Damon seria em direção ao cemitério, bem ao lado de seu caixão."

"Credo Elena! Isola." Ela bateu na mesa de granito.

"Mas então como você vai fazer? Você me disse que aceitou ser Dama de honra."

Bebi mais um gole do meu suco e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. "Se eu tiver êxito na minha missão nada disso vai acontecer."

"E qual seria essa missão?"

"Tirar essa ideia maluca de casamento da cabeça da minha tia."

"Elena, não é porque você não deseja se casar que todo mundo que queira seja errado. Eu, por exemplo, sou louca para me casar, mas o Bryan é muito mole e até hoje não me pediu."

Bryan é namorado da Care desde a época de faculdade. Nós também nos conhecemos no curso de jornalismo do New York University desde então viramos amigas.

"Caroline isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Isso tem a ver com bom senso. A tia Jenna vai casar com alguém que ela conheceu ontem. Que eu saiba esse cara pode ser um psicopata. E o fato dele ser amigo do Damon é um enorme ponto negativo. Ela pode estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida."

"Mesmo se for um erro, se ela quiser errar você não terá como impedir."

"Eu sei disso. Mas é da minha tia que estamos falando. Eu gosto demais dela para vê-la sofrer. Preciso pelo menos tentar protegê-la. Sei que faria o mesmo por mim."

Meu celular tocou. Havia recebido mais uma mensagem. Bufei.

"É o Kol?" perguntou.

"Sim. Parece que a tarefa do dia dele é explodir minha caixa de entrada com mensagens idiotas."

"O que ele diz?"

"O esperado, que está arrependido, que quer uma chance para se explicar e blá, blá, blá."

"Nem acredito que terei que entrevistá-lo daqui a pouco. Arrg! Não fique surpresa se no meio de uma resposta eu voar no pescoço dele."

Havia me esquecido completamente dessa entrevista até por os pés no prédio da revista. Desgraça pouca é bobagem, pelo menos quando estamos falando de Elena Gilbert.

"Sinto muito." Ela alisou a minha mão.

Inspirei profundamente. Prometi a mim mesma que não choraria mais. "Eu também sinto. Agora vamos porque já deu a nossa hora. Se eu me atrasar o Adams vai querer meu pâncreas de sobremesa."

Ela sorriu. "Você ri porque seu chefe é um amor."

"É, quanto a isso não posso reclamar. Só que eu também recebo broncas de vez em quando."

"Aham, sei." O chefe de Care é uma pessoa incrível, eu admiro seu trabalho como editor. E apesar de ele tratar todo mundo bem, tenho uma leve suspeita de que o tratamento que ela dispensa a certa Barbie que eu conheço é ainda mais especial."

"Mas também nem dá para levar a sério uma bronca dada com aquele sotaque maravilhoso." Ela continuou.

"Humm. Chefe e funcionária é tão demodê. Estou de olho na senhorita, viu?" Brinquei. Meu humor já tinha melhorado bastante.

Ela rolou os olhos. "É claro que não Elena. Imagina se eu teria alguma coisa com o Klaus? E eu tenho namorado, esqueceu?"

"Eu não esqueci. É você quem tem que fazer o esforço de lembrar toda vez que estiver perdida no charme dele." Provoquei. Ela me mostrou a língua.

Cheguei à revista, mal sentei na minha cadeira e deparei-me com meu amado chefe querendo falar comigo.

"Elena pode tirar os óculos escuros, por favor? Não fica bem no ambiente de trabalho."

Eu retirei os óculos e o encarei. Pela cara que ele fez a visão dos meus olhos inchados e cara amassada não deve ter sido muito agradável.

"Pode colocar novamente, por favor?"

"Esta aqui é a lista de filmes e livros que você tem que analisar. Também quero que componha uma crítica sobre duas peças que vão estrear na Broadway este mês."

Após deixar a lista comigo, foi até outras mesas conversar com os jornalistas. Eu estava feliz por ter que ir a Broadway. Apesar da natureza do meu trabalho, fazia algum tempo que não ia ao teatro. Então eu vi que uma das datas era bem na semana que eu estaria em Mystic Falls. Só de pensar me deu um arrepio. Precisava falar sobre isso com o Adams.

Peguei o terceiro livro da trilogia Fifty shades para descobrir que Bella e Edward versão sexuada 2.0 tiveram um filho. Que final surpreendente! A revista já tinha feito uma resenha na época em que estourou a febre dos livros, mas os o leitores do meu blog faziam questão de conhecer minha opinião. Talvez por saberem que eu não aliviaria para o lado de ninguém. O bom de escrever para o blog é que lá eu sou um pouco mais livre para expressar o que penso e ainda posso interagir com os leitores. A resenha estava pronta. Mais alguns cliques e enviei.

Estava tão entretida no meu trabalho que não vi o momento que o Kol entrou na empresa. Ele estava vestindo jeans, camiseta do Ramones e sua usual jaqueta de couro. Andando como se fosse o rei do pedaço. Que ódio! Onde ele estava ficava longe da minha baia. Ficou olhando para os lados como se tivesse procurando alguém. Caroline fez o favor de chamar sua atenção e direcioná-lo para uma sala.

No final do dia fui até a sala do Sr Adams. Já estava me preparando para a guerra. Bati na porta e esperei um bom tempo até que fosse aberta. Fui atendida por um Sr Adams corado e uma 'Mary Kate' um tanto quanto descabelada ajeitando a saia.

"Err... Então Srta Lee, os relatórios devem ser entregues exatamente da forma que eu expliquei."

"Obrigada Sr. Adams." ela disse com um enorme sorriso.

Aprender a fazer um relatório deve ser mesmo muito estimulante. Meu chefe estava no meio da porta e eu o olhava com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Secretárias! Sempre cheias de dúvidas. Mas o que você deseja Srta Gilbert? Entre, por favor."

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras. "A Srta. aceita café?"

Ele estava me oferecendo café? Pelo visto meu flagra deixou-o mais atencioso. Que outros efeitos isso traria? Sorri discretamente imaginando as possibilidades. Não que eu fosse chantagea-lo ou coisa do tipo, mas só a possibilidade de ser um pouquinho melhor tratada já me deixava contente.

"Então, em que posso ser útil?"

"Quero tirar férias!" Fui direto ao ponto.

"Férias, mas assim de repente? Para quando?"

"Meu pedido não é tão inesperado. Eu já tenho duas férias acumuladas. Mas não se preocupe, eu só quero tirar uns quinze dias para poder ajudar a minha tia com seu casamento que será daqui duas semanas, portanto..."

"Você quer tirar férias nessa próxima semana," concluiu.

Ele suspirou e após longos segundos de silêncio respondeu.

"Tudo bem." Tudo bem? Assim tão fácil? Sem ameaças, sem sangue? Eu dormi e acordei em uma realidade paralela?

"E considerando o atraso, acho melhor você tirar um mês de férias de uma vez."

Bom já que ele insistia, não seria eu quem ia me opor. "Obrigada!". Levantei-me para sair, e ele abriu a porta para mim.

"Srta Gilbert, quanto à cena que você viu agora a pouco, pode ter ficado um tanto quanto confusa, mas eu quero que entenda..."

" , não precisa se explicar," interrompi "O que acontece entre o senhor e senhorita Lee não me diz respeito. Não se preocupe, não farei nada a respeito. Só tome cuidado porque outra pessoa que presencie essa situação talvez não partilhe do mesmo procedimento que eu."

Ele assentiu envergonhado.

Saí da sala dele exibindo meu primeiro sorriso genuíno do dia. Se tudo desse certo eu poderia usar os outros quinze dias das minhas férias para viajar com o Jeremy, meu irmão. A gente sempre foi bastante ligado, mas estávamos um pouco afastados. Eu envio passagens para ele frequentemente e ele sempre gostou de vir para Nova York, mas rejeitou meu convite nas últimas três vezes. Espero que seja só uma fase adolescente e que não se recuse a viajar comigo. Quero muito passar um tempo como ele.

Meu sorriso se desfez diante do susto que levei ao ver kol na minha frente.

"Elena, nós precisamos conversar."

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você."

"Então você precisa me ouvir."

"Você não entende kol? Nada do que você me disser vai mudar alguma coisa. E vamos parar por aqui, você está no meu ambiente de trabalho." Falei baixo. Ainda havia várias pessoas em suas mesas.

Ele segurou o meu rosto. Tive que reunir todas as forças para não dar um murro no meio da cara dele. A última coisa que eu queria era um escândalo na revista. Mesmo trabalhando aqui não iria me espantar se meu nome aparecesse no dia seguinte na coluna de fofocas.

"Elena, eu te amo. Você não pode desistir da gente."

Desvencilhei-me das mãos dele, sentindo um embrulho no estômago. "Kol, por favor, vá embora!"

"Algum problema, Elena?" Sotaque britânico. Graças a Deus, Klaus!

"Não. O Kol está de saída não é mesmo?"

E com essa indireta, finalmente ele se deu por vencido e foi embora.

"Tudo bem com você?" Klaus perguntou, parecendo estar sinceramente preocupado.

"Estou." Eu pus as mãos na minha cabeça. Estava um pouco zonza.

"Espere um segundo." Um minuto depois, ele veio com um copo de água.

Bebi tudo de uma vez. "Obrigada. Estou melhor."

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa e eu puder ajudar pode contar comigo." Eu já disse que eu invejo a Care por ter um chefe assim?

Eu sorri. "Obrigada. Foi só um momento mesmo."

Nesse instante aparece uma Caroline toda esbaforida.

"Eu não acredito que ele foi atrás de você. Foi culpa minha Elena. Eu ia conduzi-lo até a porta para me certificar que ele fosse direto para a rua aí ele me perguntou onde ficava o banheiro. Procurei ele por todo canto..."

"Não se culpe. Já que nenhum juiz determinou um limite de distância ente nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente ia se reencontrar. O Klaus estava por perto e botou ele para correr."

Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta sem graça. Eles olhavam um para o outro como se não estivesse mais nada ali. Esse brilho no olhar... Esses dois não me enganam.

"Não foi nada de mais." Klaus afirmou.

"Bem eu tenho que falar com você sobre a entrevista, tem alguns detalhes..."

"Eu já vou indo. Até amanhã."

Deixei Caroline a sós com o chefe. Klaus gosta de ser tratado sem formalidades. Muito diferente do Sr Parker que preza pela etiqueta e os bons modos. O irônico de tudo isso é que nos bastidores, é ele quem se atraca com a secretária no meio do expediente. Peguei minha bolsa e fui para casa.

Katie estava deitada preguiçosamente na sua almofada. O máximo de reconhecimento que recebi foi uma levantada de pescoço. Fui tirando sapatos, brincos, me desmontando. Hoje não era dia da minha faxineira aparecer então tinha algumas coisas para fazer. Retirei minhas roupas da secadora, guardei a louça que estava na máquina e limpei a caixinha da Katie. Não estava com disposição para fazer mais nada, mas tinha que arrumar as minhas malas.

Onde que eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar esse pedido? Porque eu não poderia simplesmente dizer não? Porque eu estou preocupada com minha tia e meu instinto protetor sempre fala mais alto – minha consciência abelhuda respondeu. Após um bom tempo organizando finalmente terminei. Pedi comida mexicana pelo telefone, e tomei um banho de banheira. Estava precisando relaxar. Quando eu já estava ficando enrugada resolvi me secar e vestir o meu pijama. Até havia recebido um convite de alguns colegas de trabalho para um happy hour, mas a minha única hora feliz hoje será quando eu deitar no travesseiro e apagar.

A campainha tocou. Era o moço com minha comida. Finalmente! Eu estava faminta. Atendi de pijama mesmo. O entregador era um menino loiro, com problemas de pele e que aparentava ter uns 16 anos. Estendi a mão com o dinheiro e ele ficou alguns segundos paralisado me olhando boquiaberto até que esboçou alguma reação.

"O-obrigado! Tenha um bom apetite." Pronto. Como dizia um ex-colega de faculdade, hoje eu serei homenageada. Que nojo!

Devorei meus nachos enquanto lia os comentários dos leitores no blog. Tinham vários concordando, alguns muito engraçados, os que estavam indignados 'com minha falta de mente aberta' e algumas ameaças de morte. Um leitor que sempre comenta nos meus posts e quase nunca concorda comigo escreveu: "Elena pode falar a verdade, essa resenha foi a desculpa perfeita que você encontrou para ler a novela erótica sem sentir que está traindo seu gosto literário refinado. Eu poderia ser seu Christian Grey a qualquer momento. Laters, baby." Jack London."

Respondi: Estou acostumada a ver você fazer comentários engraçadinhos, mas geralmente você defende sua opinião com argumentos. Pela natureza do seu comentário a leitura desse livro realmente mexeu com suas fantasias a ponto de você deixar de lado o cérebro. Esse é um exemplo vivo dos efeitos pós-leitura que fifty shades of grey pode trazer, minha gente. Tomem cuidado! ;)

Fui dormir mais cedo porque iria pegar estrada no outro dia. Acabei decidindo pelo carro ao invés do avião. O carro me traria mais mobilidade dentro da cidade. O que em outras palavras significa que eu poderia fugir a qualquer momento. Ao deitar no travesseiro veio aquela tempestade de pensamentos. Hoje o dia não foi tão bom quanto eu gostaria, mas não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ser. Lembrei-me de Kol, sua traição e suas tentativas inúteis de explicação. Quando eu percebi já estava recordando todos os caras com quem havia relacionado. Até chegar em Damon. Sim eu estava pensando nele. Isso era meio que inevitável diante do fato de que no outro dia eu estaria em Mystic Falls e provavelmente iríamos nos encontrar. Tudo isso graças a esse casamento inesperado. Fechei os olhos tentando imaginar o que exatamente faz uma dama de honra.

Eu estava em uma igreja. A mesma igreja que costumava frequentar com meus pais e Jeremy aos domingos. Vestia um daqueles vestidos amarelos horrorosos junto com outras damas de honra. Ele estava ali bem na frente da igreja, perto do altar. Terno e gravata escuros, cabelos pretos, olhos azuis que me olhavam fixamente. Não era para ele entrar comigo? O que esse idiota estava fazendo? De repente ouvi a marcha nupcial. Cadê o noivo? Uma das madrinhas me cutucou.

"É a sua vez de entrar." Fui andando lentamente me sentindo deslocada. As pessoas não paravam de olhar para mim. Minha avó segurava um lenço no rosto, emocionada. Meu irmão sorria. O que deu nesse povo? Cheguei até onde Damon estava e cochichei "Você pode me falar o que está acontecendo?" ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz "Eu amo seu senso de humor. Ele fica ainda melhor quando está nervosa, mas vamos!" Me arrastou até o altar. Eu ia fazer alguma objeção alegando que amor e Damon não podem estar presentes na mesma frase, mas fui impedida pela voz do pastor que começou a pregar.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois jovens apaixonados: Elena Gilbert e Damon Salvatore." O que? Olhei para baixo. Eu estava vestindo um vestido de noiva todo rendado, havia um buquê de flores em minhas mãos. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. "Elena Gilbert, vou repetir mais uma vez, aceita Damon Salvatore como seu legítimo esposo?"

Virei-me assustada para o pastor e depois para os convidados que me fitavam cheios de expectativa. Por fim meus olhos pairaram sob Damon. Ele exibia um pequeno sorriso no rosto e me olhava como se fosse de fato um noivo apaixonado. Eu sacudi minha cabeça. NÃO! "Sim!" Eu disse sim? Eu disse sim? "Com a benção de Deus, eu os declaro marido e mulher." "Pode beijar a noiva." Damon foi se aproximando de mim. O que eu fiz?

Acordei com um sobressalto ao som de Welcome to the Jungle do Guns. Coloquei a mão no meu coração que batia descontroladamente. Amaldiçoei meu inconsciente traiçoeiro. Já tinha começado o dia com pé esquerdo. Após um banho rápido, vesti meu vestido azul e branco, com uma sapatilha e óculos escuros. Depois de por minha mala no carro e Katie no banco do passageiro, girei a ignição. Citando a célebre bruxa do pica-pau: E lá vamos nós!

**N/A: E aí gostaram? O próximo capítulo será sob o ponto de vista do Damon. **

**Comentem! xoxo**


End file.
